Stacys mom
by imboredoutofmymind
Summary: Scorpius is with Rose, but he is in love with someone else, Songfic


**Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on**

Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)  


"Hey Rose!" Rose turned and saw her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy running after her. They had just finished their sixth year at Hogwarts and were now going home for the summer. Because of the fact the Scorpius was now seeing Rose, Scorpius' father Drace had sent him a howler screaming "DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN" that was towards the end of their fifth year, Scorpius was now living with the Weasleys, at first Ron had a big issue with this but towards the end he had warmed up to Scorpius, at Rons deathbed he had said to Scorpius "You are as much a son to me as Hugo is" Rose was devested when Ron had died but Scorpius had helped her through it. Rose turned and smiled when she saw Scorpius "Hey Scorpius" she said and kissed him lightly on the lips, he wasn't a big fan of public affection. "So is your mother still on her auror mission?" asked Scorpius causally, in Scorpius' opinion Rose was cute but Hermione was drop dead gorgeous. "I think she'll be home" replied Rose, either she couldn't acutally see what Scorpius really ment or she was in denial about it. Hugo came towards the couple, "Sis, Scorpius" he noded to each of them in turn, Scorpius smiled at the boy he had grown to care for as if he was his own brother, "Hello Hugo" he grabbed Hugo in a headlock and started to scruff up Hugos hair with his knuckles, "Let him go" laughed the most beautiful voice in the world, Scorpius let go in an instint, he would do anything for this goddess. Scorpius looked up and saw Hermione coming towards them, her big brown eyes sparkling and her long, lush brown hair bouncing. Scorpius felt his heart racing, this only happened when he was around her, he never knew what to say, she made him nervous. "Hello Rose, Hugo, Scorpius" She hugged and kissed each of them in turn, when she kissed Scorpius' cheek he felt his face grow hot, thank god no one noticed. They walked from the station and got into the Weasleys car.

**  
You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see  
**

They were sitting at the dinner table eating the wonderful meal Hermione had cooked. "This is lovely Hermione" said Scorpius, Hermione flushed with pleasure. Hermione looked around at everyone, "My how you've all grown" she said, "Where did my little girl and baby boy go? and Scorpius you look nothing like the fifteen year old you were when we first met" Scorpius smiled at this, he was now seventeen and his apperence looked that of one many years older. "Scorpius are you ok?" asked Rose, "I'm fine" he replied "Why?" "Well, you just seem a bit red and hot looking" she said her voice full of conceren, Scorpius felt bad about stringing her along like this, Rose was, after all, a decent, kind girl who didn't deserve to be hurt, but one can't help their feelings.

**  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom**

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on

Scorpius was helping Hermione with the dishes, "This is very kind of you, know one else will help me with the dishes" said Hermione "I'm just doing my part, after all I don't pay rent I need to make up my stay somehow" he said. Suddenly the plate he was drying droped to the ground and smashed, Scorpius turned bright red, he bent down to pick up the pieces, the same time he bent down so did Hermione, their heads knocked together, "Ow" they both said, they laughed and looked at each other. Neither had realised how close they were together, their faces were inches apart, Scorpius was about to lean in for a kiss but Hermione jerked her head back and stood up very quickly, Scorpius turned red again and busied himself picking up the broken pieces. They worked in awkward silence for a couple of minutes before Rose came bouncing in "Are you done yet?" asked Rose, Scorpius mentally sighed in frustartion, why couldn't Rose see that she just wasn't the girl for him, that Hermione was the only girl who would ever be right for him, He's been in love with Hermione since he first saw her over a whole year ago, he didn't think he could wait any longer, the pain this was bringing him was unbearable. "Go on with Rose, I'll finsh up here" said Hermione, Scorpius reluctenly left.****

Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)  


Scorpius was outside tending to the vegtable garden, he was working up a sweat, he whipped hid brow with the back of his hand, he heard the back door creak open and he saw Hermione quickly walk out towards the clothes line, Scorpius couldn't help but gape, Hermiones hair was damp and she was in nothing but a towel, Scorpius was tempeted to make spell so a gush of wind went past her. She leaned up to reach for some clothes on the line, her legs seemed to travel forever, a dpoey grin formed on his face. Suddenly Hermione turned around "Oh" she gasped, "I didn't see you there" Scorpius smiled, "Just fixing the garden a little" he said "Oh well I can see you do have a bit to go". Hermione blushed, she had just realised she was in only a towel, "Umm, I better go" she muttered, holding the towel tighter, and she ran off leaving Scorpius with a funny feeling in his stomach.

**  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me  
**

Scorpius was sitting in the lounge with Rose, they were talking and joking around, Hermione came in, "Can some one please help me with dinner?" she asked, Scorpius jumped up straight away, "I will" Rose shook her head in counfusion, she had no idea what was running thourgh his head. Scorpius proudly thought, ever since Ron died Hermione has been growing more dependent on me to help her with the chores.

**  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom**

"Can you pass me the knife?" asked Hermione. Scorpius passed it over, when Hermione grabed it Scorpius' hand lingered on it, his fingers grazing hers, Scorpius' heart started to beat faster. Hermione quickly pulled the knife away and started cutting the meat.****

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh)  
(Stacys mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom  


Scorpius was standing outside looking up at the full moon, he felt his heart bleeding, he loved Hermione, but it was clear to him that she didn't love him, the thought hurt so much he wanted to scream. "Scorpius" he heard a soft voice call, he turned and saw Hermione walking towards him "What are you doing out here?" she asked, "Thinking" he replied, Hermione stood level with him and they stared at the moon for a moment. Scorpius looked at her face, as if she could read his mind she blushed. Scorpius couldn't bare it any longer he grabed her arms with such force she looked scared, he pressed his lips against hers, Hermione struggled to escape but it only made him hold her more tightly. When she manged to brake free she slapped him and screamed "What the hell do you think your doing?", the place she had slapped stung, "Hermione, I'm in love with you" he confessed "Scorpius, you can't be serious! you are seventeen and I'm fourty-two and you are dating my daughter!" she said in shock. "I don't care about age! and I'd dump Rose in a moment if it ment I could be with you" he said despretly, "It's wrong!" she said, and she stormed off leaving Scorpius there crying.


End file.
